


Home

by OddShark



Series: To Build A Home [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But slowly accepting those feelings, Crying, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Finn and Rey don't quite understand physical/sexual attraction, Finn is baby, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Future Polyamory, Hugs, Love, M/M, OR IS IT, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe loves thighs btw, They're just oof with feelings, Unrequited Love, but are scared and stubborn, heart angst, they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddShark/pseuds/OddShark
Summary: Three souls brought together through war come to realize, one by one, that they have feelings for one another.A/NThis is going to be a series! 3 parts to this, then ongoing stuff will be separate, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: To Build A Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589371
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Rey

Rey’s breathing comes to a halt. Sand frames her shoes; she stares at the downed AT-AT, her old home on Jakku. BB-8 beeps inquisitively beside her, looking up at her while D-O circles the two.  
“I’m alright, just a bit nervous I guess,” she reassures the droid, in which it beeps a few more times, peering at the AT-AT.  
She breathes in steadily, looks back at the Falcon, remembering she isn’t completely alone; besides BB-8 and D-O of course. She hears a distant clang of metal against metal, followed by Poe’s muffled laughter.  
Shaking her head and exhaling through her nose, she walks forward into the belly of the old, ruined machine; letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she walks over to the general direction of her old hammock, reaching down for a lamp. Flicking it on, the inside lights up, old parts showing a layer of dust forming. There’s a layer of sand along the floor and Rey sighs.  
BB-8 beeps at the entrance, D-O right behind it.  
“I had to set electroshock traps because of intruders,” she helps the droids inside,”caught several greedy buggers trying to steal from me before I could actually finish the traps.”  
Both droids peer up at her and she shakes her head, snorting at the memory.  
D-O circles her, sand crunching underneath its wheel. Rey smiles fondly at the droid, then looks around her old home. Her eyes come to a halt to one of the walls; nearly the whole wall, tallying the days she spent on Jakku, waiting for her parents to come back. She felt a twist in her chest, finally coming to terms on what happened to her parents had lodged a searing pain in her heart. She breathed steadily, her eyes watering up. All she has are distant memories of rushed hugs and watery goodbyes. Years she spent, staying on this junkyard planet, waiting for people, that she feels that she knew deep down, were never coming back. Her heart ached, a sob escapes her lips and her hand drags along the wall as she lays on the metal floor. She wipes at her eyes, tears continuously falling, the distant sound of D-O and BB-8 whirring out of the machine and onto the sand seeming so loud but so quiet. Everything was so loud in her head to complete silence, back and forth a repeating cycle until her breathing was unsteady. 

Poe sits in the lounge area of the Falcon, sighing at the sight of a pacing Finn,”She’ll be fine,” to which Finn rolls his eyes,”she’s just saying goodbye to her old home.”  
“I know, but why would she ever want to come back here? Jakku is awful, she and I nearly died here! Oh, you know, by saving your droid!” Finn throws his arms in the air at the last statement.  
“Yes, and to that, I thank you,” Poe lays down on the couch,”for if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be flying this glorious ship and chances are, we wouldn’t have won the war.”  
The other male sighs loudly, walking to the other side of the couch and slumps in the seat,”okay, okay, she’ll be fine,” he turns on the table game,”she’s just been distant lately, I’ve tried talking to her and offering help but it’s like she shuts down.”  
“I know, man, I’ve noticed it too, but the best we can do is just show our support and wait and see if she comes to talk to us,” Poe sits back up, head turning at the sound of whirring at the entrance. BB-8 rolls up the walkway, D-O following, the first droid beeping at the others,”BB-8 says that Rey is okay but seems distressed.”  
Finn shoots out of the seat,”I’ll go check on her,” and Poe chuckles lightly, standing up and following the other.  
Sand crunches beneath their feet as they trudge over to the old machine.  
BB-8 beeps loudly at the bellied entrance, stopping Poe in his tracks, in which he grabs Finn’s arm,”careful, Rey put traps here.”

Rey hears Poe’s voice, followed by BB-8 beeping into the entryway, calling for her. She quickly stands up, wiping at her eyes roughly and taking a few steadying breaths. She walks over to the entry and smiles faintly at her friends, disabling the traps and allowing them inside.  
Finn notices her slightly red cheeks and watery eyes, but he doesn’t say anything; just walks behind her and envelopes her in a hug. She stiffens up, body thinking its an attack but Poe comes around her front and smiles reassuringly at her. Finn’s forehead lays in her shoulder, and Poe reaches around to hug her as well, his forehead coming around on her other shoulder. 

Rey feels her eyes start to sting all over again; she tries to hold it in but ends up giving up, releasing a sob as she buries her face into Poe's neck.  
Poe and Finn wrap their arms tighter around her, hands rubbing into her side and back gently, soothing her.  
She feels her legs start to wobble, so Finn and Poe step back and guide her to sit down, then they sit like how they stood around her;arms around her back, her legs draped on Poe's lap and heads on her shoulders. One of her hands come to grip the fabric of Poe's shirt, the other resting on one of Finn's hands that lays on her waist.  
No words are spoken, not like any are needed. Her sobs start to quiet down; Finn exhales against her neck and she feels goosebumps form along the area, a shiver racing down her spine.  
She breathes slowly, releasing her hold on her friends and starts to sit up. Finn and Poe lean back to give her space.  
Finn clears his throat,"are you alright?"  
Rey chuckles lightly and leans her head into the crook of Finn's neck,"I will be, eventually," her eyes drift onto Poe.  
Poe, who she argues with about light speed skipping. Who she respects highly but would spar him in a heartbeat. Who her heart longs for, just as it does for Finn. But she wouldn't dare say anything, too scared to lose the friendships she has formed with them. Poe, who seems to have curled in on himself.  
She reaches for his hand, placing their fingers together and clinging tightly. His eyes lock with hers and she smiles at him.  
"I'm glad you two decided to come here with me,"she smiles again.  
Finn runs his hand up and down her arm, a comforting gesture,"We're always here for you."  
"Yea, who else is going to yell at me for my way of flying?" Poe chuckles and Rey slaps his thigh, laughing lightly and Poe gasps dramatically,"you wound me, woman."  
BB-8 beeps inquisitively besides them and Rey glances at the droid,"sundown will come in an hour and it gets cold here," she lifts herself up and offers a hand to Finn then to Poe.  
"Are you done here though?"  
She glances up at Finn and shrugs her shoulders in response. She walks over to that wall that made her cry, tracing her fingers along the carved marks one last time then turns away,"I think I'm done."  
D-O rolls around her feet then shoots out of the entry, BB-8 following close behind. Poe leaves next, head slightly bowed at which Rey notices, feeling conflicted. Finn smiles at her, hand settling on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly then exiting as well.  
Rey takes a solid look around her old home. She takes a deep breath in, breathes out slowly and feels more at ease. She then walks over to the lamp and turns it off. 

Poe settles in the cockpit, gets the engines fired up and waits for confirmation that Rey is on board. He notes the slight tinge of pain in his chest but doesn't know what to make of it entirely. The way Finn had looked at her to the way she looked at him; his heart started racing. He takes deep breaths and shakes those thoughts away. Away for another day.  
Finn’s hand pats Poe’s shoulder and Poe jumps,”you doin’ alright, man?”  
Poe laughs but there’s no humor in it,”Yeah, totally fine man, no worries here,” he keeps his gaze away from Finn,”probably just a bit tired, been a long time without proper sleep, ya know?”  
He tries to push away that lingering sting,”you should tell her.”  
“Tell her what?”  
“That you’ve got goo goo eyes for her, AKA, capitol ‘L’ word,” he flicks a few switches and warmth starts to seep into the cockpit. Finn splutters for a moment before his gaze is directly on Poe. The pilot can feel it, tingles start to form around his neck and ears and he clears his throat.  
“I-” Finn takes a quick breath in then grumbles, stands up and leaves the cockpit, muttering something like “going to check on Rey” and Poe exhales through his nose. He rubs the back of his neck, leg bouncing and heart stinging.

Finn’s footsteps are quick to the hanger where Rey is coming up; her back is to him, her eyes on the place she had called home, before she got herself into the war. He hears her sigh, and he takes in her silhouette. She has always stood so strong. Always been strong since he first saw her fight off other junk yard guys.He had been hurt when she left without he and Poe, but had come to an understanding as to why she did such things. He has always known she was beautiful, but after seeing her for who she is and who she fought for, he had always felt something for her. Something far more than mere friendship.  
But looking at Poe, feeling his warmth around Rey in the machine, his heart had raced. He was sure Rey could have felt it, but didn’t plan on mentioning it. Poe has been strong too, head in the clouds at times and other times cocky, but he found fondness in those traits. He found himself admiring the pilot, finding beauty in his eyes when they lit up when he piloted the Falcon. He found himself seeking out Poe’s attention just as he had with Rey. Finn quickly shoved those feelings down, not knowing what they meant or what to do with them.  
Rey turns around, glancing up at Finn and smiling teeth and all at him and everything stopped. He truly saw her beauty. Clearing his throat and smiling back, he patted her on the back.  
“I’m going to let Poe know that we can go, can you go plug D-O in?”  
Finn nods immediately then watches her walk in the direction of Poe. 

Rey presses a switch and hears the hanger close then settles in the the seat next to Poe,”Thank you for coming here, you didn’t have to, but thank you nonetheless.”  
“Sometimes returning to a place you once called home can be hard, so I wanted to be here for you. You’d do the same for me.”  
“Me too, I’d do the same for you guys, but like, where I grew up isn’t that pretty,” Finn jokes, hands settling on the back of both pilot seats,”So, back to camp?”  
Rey looks at Poe and he nods, muttering something about needing to sleep a solid 14 hours. The two others chuckle and Finn saunters out of the cockpit to sit in the lounge area. 

Rey’s heart warms, she found her home in Finn and Poe.


	2. Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, woman, you’ve got to take a break once in a while,” Poe sighs dramatically, watching Rey drift back to the ground.

“Come on, woman, you’ve got to take a break once in a while,” Poe sighs dramatically, watching Rey drift back to the ground.  
“What makes you think this is not taking a break?” Her feet touch the ground, leaves crunching beneath her.  
A few rocks tumble to the ground and Poe steps back where one lands a foot in front of him,”A break is having fun with friends,” he eyes her tired form,”or you know, napping. Not continuously becoming one with the force.”  
Rey rolls her eyes with a chuckle and hears Finn call out for them nearby,”I got plenty of sleep last night, thank you very much,” and she walks past the pilot.  
Poe smirks,”Four hours of tossing and turning is not good sleep, Rey.”  
She scoffs in response and saunters quicker but Poe is not complaining. He takes in her form, her head held high as they walk in the direction of Finn’s voice. Her shoulders are strong, arms built with muscle and thighs absolutely heavenly. Her torso isn’t small by any means, also carrying good muscle and strength and he finds that she’s one of the most visually attractive women he’s met. Her spirit is what got him. Always so feisty but headstrong, focused and intelligent with what she grew up learning. So quick to learn how to become one with the force.  
He shook away thoughts of lovely hips and her stunning smile, smiling at Finn as they approach him. Finn smiles back.  
“Have you convinced her to take a break?”  
“I am right here, you know.”  
“Okay, okay, have you been convinced to take a break?”  
Rey punches his shoulder,”sure, whatever, I’ll take a break. I’ll go see the droids,” but is yanked back by the wrist.  
“Nuh uh lady, Finn and I are going to take you to the lake nearby. You need some actual fun in your break time.”  
Her mouth slacks,”but the droids are fun,” and pouts,”I never stepped foot in a lake before anyways.”  
Poe rolls his eyes,”Are you telling me that you’d rather go spend your free time with C3PO? And I can teach you how to swim, duh.”  
“Alright, alright,” she straightens up,”where to?”  
Finn looks confused,”What’s a lake?”

“Viola! Beautiful waters to swim in,” Poe gestures.  
Finn and Rey’s gazes are locked on the view, trees surrounding clear waters, alien flowers sprouting in the luscious greenery.  
“Woah.”  
“Woah, indeed,” Finn glances at Rey and sees her gazing at the scene, her skin seemingly glowing. She smiles, close mouthed then glances at Poe and grins. Finn feels something warm in his chest.  
Poe feels his heart race. Rey's smile is something he has always found endearing but now? He sees pure beauty in it and his chest stutters, feels his ears heat up and he quickly looks away and clears his throat.  
"I'm going to get changed behind that rock," he points to a huge boulder and quickly walks away.  
Rey looks down at the worn tank top and old jeans-turned-shorts that she brought for possible swimming, tells Finn she'll be right back and walks behind a very thick tree to change.  
Finn is left by himself briefly until Poe emerges, shirtless and wearing some shorts he had salvaged from some trousers. His chest is slightly hairy, muscled and toned, lean and so lovely. Finn feels something bloom in his belly.  
"You can change into those shorts where I just changed, Finn."  
The former storm trooper nods then quickly walks to where Poe came from. 

Rey adjusts the shorts higher on her hips and tucks the tank top in, picks up her clothes and walks back to the sand where Poe is laying out blankets.  
Poe looks up at her and his heart lurches. Her thighs are more toned than he thought they would be, not like he thinks about her thighs or anything. But they're muscled and some scars are there, healed but the stories still lay. Her legs have soft brown hair growing and he finds that endearing. His eyes trail up her body, her chest covered and muscled arms bare for the suns rays. He smiles up at her.  
"Didn't think you'd actually change, you always seem to wear the same outfit," his voice is teasing. She laughs in response and sits down on one of the blankets; Poe comes up to settle down next to her on his back,"Thank you for coming here with us," he pauses and licks his lips,"we all need a break now and then, especially you."  
Rey nods and smiles at him, noticing his chest and finding the hair there cute,"I suppose you're right, thank you, it is lovely out here."  
"It's got to be even more lovely in the water, come on!"  
Poe shoots up and takes Rey's hand, guiding her to the water. The water frames his feet but Rey resists a bit, seemingly nervous to set her feet in the lake.  
"It's alright, a bit on the colder side but you'll get used to it," he offers his hand. She glances at it, down to the water that reaches his ankles, then takes his hand and steps forward,"I've got ya, I learned how to swim when I was a child, I can try to teach you if you'd like?"  
"Swim?"  
Finn stands off to the side, shorts coming to mid thigh and a shirt over his chest. Thighs that are thick with muscle and beautiful dark skin.  
Poe chuckles and walks out to the water, summoning up his courage to tell Finn,"you should take this off," and proceeds to yank the shirt off over his head. Finn complains for a moment before giving up, eyes closing in the sunlight. Poe can hear Rey's distant laughter but all he can see is muscles. Finn's chest is big, hairless pecks and a lean torso, abs shown and a v line that leads to his shorts.  
He clears his throat yet again,"I can try to teach you how to swim as well, Finn, if you're interested?"  
"What exactly is swimming?"

After some pushing, shoving and splash fights in shallow waters, the trio is soaked. Rey laughs loudly after Finn manages to pick her up and throw her in; Poe is always nearby, just in case the other two need any help. He laughs fondly at the sight, he feels his mind come at ease and he swims a bit away from his friends, turning around to float on his back. The sun shines on his skin and he warms up tremendously.  
He briefly hears Rey splash water and she snorts, Finn gasping dramatically and she yelps. He glances at them and sees her trying to run from Finn only to get picked up again and swung before being tossed into the water. Finn laughs, says that he wins, and Rey comes up coughing then laughing. She shoots out of the water and lunges at Finn, to which he yells and starts running away, but all Poe notices is the tank top that clings to her skin.  
Poe shakes his head and moves around, dunking his entire body under the water. He feels the water around him and tries to push away that feeling in his belly. 

Finn notices her shirt as well and that feeling in his belly stirs more. The shirt has ridden up a little, her hips exposed and it clings to her chest and middle. Still though, he runs from Rey in the water but soon enough he feels her arms wrap around his middle. Her chest is pressed into his back and she's trying to pick him up.  
"Why are you so big?!"  
He snorts and throws his torso forward and she ends up on his back,"why are you so small?" And he takes off with her on his back, her legs scrambling for purchase on his hips. Soon enough her legs are wrapping around his hips and she's laughing, her laugh so intoxicating that Finn can't help by laugh too. 

Rey comes to realize that Finn has, well, a wide chest. Her hands can't clamp together while wrapped around it, so she clings to his shoulders. The fact that he's so large has her feeling something. He's always been strong, but the years of war had him becoming stronger; wider.  
His laughter is soft, sweet, and she loves it.  
He starts wading into deeper waters, the small waves hitting his chest and her neck. She lays her head on his shoulder.  
Poe swims over to them, grinning,"isn't this great?"  
They nod in response, Rey's eyes slip closed and Finn smiles softly at Poe.  
"Are either of you interested in learning how to swim?"  
Rey opens her eyes,"Yeah, I'd like to find out."  
He nods,"Finn, don't go out too far, don't want you drowning." Rey releases her hold of Finn and Poe leans in to grab her and she falls into his chest, head falling into the curve of his neck.  
"You're warm."  
He feels her chest on his and that bloom in his belly heats up quick. He quickly grabs hold of her shoulders, bringing her in closer to shore and Finn follows.  
"You should tuck your shirt back in or you can tie a knot in the front," he comments, her shirt flowing around her. He offers his help and ties the knot for her, his knuckles skimming her belly and he notes the toned muscles there.  
Rey feels a shock go down her spine; even Poe's knuckles were warm. The thought of having those hands on her even more crosses her mind and she feels warm all over.  
By the time he finished tying the front of her top, she realizes she zoned out, so she quickly shakes her head and breathes out a thank you.  
"Okay, let's see if you can float on your belly in the water." 

Soon enough Rey is kind of swimming through the water. She hasn't quite got the hang of it yet but she's always been a quick learner. Her hair is surely knotted, but it flows behind her, buns taken out a little while before. She paddles through the water then rolls onto her back, floating towards Finn where he sits in the shallow water.  
"Are you interested in swimming, Finn?"  
"Yeah, but maybe not today, I'm getting tired," the top of Rey's head brushes his thigh,"Oh, hello."  
She chuckles,"I'm getting a bit tired as well, might just sunbathe though."  
They both nod and Rey stands up and stretches, water drips from her hair and clothes, trickling down her legs and arms.  
"I'll be up on my blanket," and she walks away.  
Poe watches her retreating form then glances at Finn, whose eyes are closed,"Are you going to sunbathe too or head back to base?"  
"Might sunbathe as well, if I fall asleep you two have to carry me," and Poe chuckles at that,"Are you going to keep swimming?"  
Poe shrugs,"Might just relax here before sunbathing, the water feels nice."  
Finn nods before standing up and walking over to the blanket next to Rey's. Poe smiles gently, watching Rey roll over onto her belly and Finn getting comfortable.  
He sighs to himself, thoughts drifting to strong thighs and dreamy smiles. Of airy laughter and sweet voices. Of beautiful spirits in his two dearest friends. A smile graces his face.  
Maybe those feelings aren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola! I think this is going to be three parts, then separate posts to continue on with this idea. Thank you for reading! I hope y'all are having a great new year so far ♡  
> Also yes, Finn and rey dont know how to swim in the beginning and finn doesnt know what a lake is because 1 ex storm trooper and b he never really learned of good luxuries and stuff


	3. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn tosses and turns in his sleep. His muscles ache, chest stings and he feels his bones chill. Rey watches, concern written on her face and she stays by just in case he wakes.

Finn tosses and turns in his sleep. His muscles ache, chest stings and he feels his bones chill. Rey watches, concern written on her face and she stays by just in case he wakes.   
She, Poe and Finn had agreed to share quarters together. After the war was won, each fighter was bound to have nightmares, and the trio had found comfort in one another for those nightmares.   
Finn's skin is clammy, sweaty and she grasps his hand, kneeling on the floor beside his bed.   
"No," he mutters, head turning side to side,"No, no, no."   
She shushes him calmly, reassuringly and her hand lays on his forehead. He's burning up, and her eyebrows scrunch up.   
"Rose," he mumbles, his face scrunching up, tears seeping from his eyes.   
Rey feels her chest constrict, concerned for him. She reaches up and thumbs away a tear. His head turns into her palm and she swipes her thumb back and forth over his cheek.   
"Finn," she whispers softly, squeezing his hand.   
"No, no, Poe," his body stiffens up, breath stuttering and a sob comes out of his throat,"Rey, no," and more tears fall.   
"Finn, no, it's alright," panic swells in her chest and throat,"I'm right here, wake up, please."   
His head turns back and forth, his hand clenches hers and he gasps before his eyes shoot open. Rey is getting on his bed so she's in his view immediately, still thumbing away tears and she cradles his face.   
"I'm here, Poe is here, Rose is just down the hall," her voice is soft, her hands are warm and his face turns into her palm. She feels his lips press into her wrist and her cheeks warm,"it's alright, we're alright," and she smiles reassuringly at him.   
He sits up at that, eyes drifting behind her to Poe's sleeping form. Light rain hits the window near Rey's bed and the sound is soothing. Finn directs his gaze to Rey and he feels his chest constrict all over again, both fear and relief forming there.   
The nightmare had felt so real, so painful. He remembers seeing Poe's ship crash, recalls seeing Rose not make it to an escape ship, only to go down with an enemy ship. He remembers feeling his heart tear, Rey's life disconnecting from the force and not coming back. His heart stings and fresh tears form in his eyes. He grabs Rey and brings her to his chest, his head falling into the crook of her neck, one arm at the small of her back and the other behind her neck. She's immediately wrapping her arms around his waist and settling into his lap, head falling into the crook of his neck as well. He tightens his hold around her as quiet sobs come from his lips, his breath stuttering and the nightmare repeating in his head. She stays silent, one of her hands coming up and down to rub his back soothingly. Her breath hits his neck and goosebumps form there.   
After nearly 10 minutes, Finn feels his breathing start to even out. He lifts his head away from Rey and tries to wipe his face but Rey stops his hands. Her hands frame his face and she thumbs away some tears.   
"We're all okay, Finn," her voice is soft like the rain,"I'm here for you."  
"Thank you," his voice cracks and he sniffles. He lifts a hand and touches her cheek,"it seemed so real."   
She nods and leans into his hand,"it was a nightmare, but we're all here now," one of her hands drop from his face and cup the hand touching her cheek,"the war is over now, we no longer have to fear losing one another."   
He nods in response, leans down and touches his forehead against hers. He breathes steadily, his other hand framing her hand still on his cheek. She's still warm against him, a constant and solid reminder that she's okay. He still feels her life, thrumming into that force that he's still afraid to talk about. He remembers feeling her life disconnect from that same force, how he felt his heart clench and sting in horrible pain only for that same life to connect once again. He remembers feeling so much relief in that moment and to see Rey's ship fly out of there with everyone else. He remembers clinging on to she and Poe, remembers those strong feelings (that he still is unable to put a word to) that poured into his heart. He had cried a lot. He thought that he would lose his friends that day during war. But seeing her now, feeling her hands and warmth and her life thrumming against his has that fear seeping out of him. He relaxes against Rey and she relaxes against him.   
He opens his eyes and looks down at Rey. Her eyes are closed but he takes this moment to admire her. Her eyelashes are dark and fan out beneath her eyes. Her hair is down, buns taken out before bed by Rose, still wavy and falls a little over her shoulders. A little bit of light shines on her cheeks from a light in the corner of their room, her lips are slightly parted and he wonders for just a moment, what it'd feel like to press his lips to hers. That thought goes away just as quick.   
Rey sits back, hands dropping from knee another, eyes fluttering open and she smiles gently up at him,"you should try to rest more, it's still early," and she shuffles to get up from his bed. His hand shoots out to grasp her wrist and his breath is shaky.   
"Could you," his voice cracks so he clears his throat,"could you stay?"   
She nods without thinking and he scoots over, more than enough room for her to settle in on her side, facing him. She smiles at him again and holds his hand below their faces, eyes falling closed. He knows, deep down, he won't be able to fall asleep, but he knows that she will. He silently wonders why she was even awake, but recalls Poe telling her to take naps or to actually try and sleep. The rain still hits the window, still light but it's a nice background noise. He hears her breathing slow, her hand is still in his and his thumb traces her knuckles.   
Her cheek is pressed into his pillow and the sight of her sleeping is so endearing that his heart warms. He smiles lightly, his thoughts drifting to that feeling.   
Growing up as a stormtrooper, they never were taught about strong feelings. The only feeling that was really encouraged was the anger against those that opposed us, against rebels. He remembers feeling some anger, but a lot of that was overcome with fear. He was filled with fear for a long time. When he first rebelled against the First Order, he was so full of fear that it soaked into his bones. He was shaky, his breathing was heavy and his skin sweaty. But Poe was with him when he rebelled. He broke Poe out of there and Poe gave him a name. Poe helped push some of that fear away.   
Seeing Rey, and seeing how strong she was despite how full of fear and sadness she was, he felt more of that fear dissipate.   
Then, seeing Rey being taken away by Kylo Ren had fear rising up that he would lose her like he thought he lost Poe.   
He had pushed that fear aside and came up with a plan to get Rey out of there, and since then he felt like Rey and Poe stabilized him.   
He remembers how relief flooded his veins at seeing Rey again, unharmed.   
That strong feeling had poured into him at that time as well, but he still couldn't come to an understanding as to what that feeling was. He only knew that it warmed his insides. He knew that seeing Poe shirtless had something blooming in his belly, same with seeing Rey train or feeling her against him in the water. He knew that he felt something so strong for the two of them that it made him want them around him all the time. He wanted to always be with them, always wanted to hold them close and feel their warmth against his skin.  
His thoughts drift back to the sleeping figure in front of him and his other hand lifts to her face, tracing against her jaw then to her lower lip. He runs his thumb over her lower lip a few times and notes that it’s soft and slightly chapped. His eyes widen and he takes his hand away quickly, settling back and closing his eyes to try and sleep. 

Poe groans lightly, having had a weird dream but not recalling what it was about. He sits up and rubs his forehead; he sighs, looks out the window to see a light sunrise, early morning; a light fog outside and rain droplets on the window. His feet touch the floor and his elbows rest on his knees. He glances over at Rey's bed, noting she isn't there then looks at Finn's and sees two people there. His eyebrows scrunch up, then he gets up to check, immediately recognizing Rey laying on her side next to Finn, who lays on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. Their hands are connected, and Poe smiles fondly, even with the slight sting in his chest.   
He walks over and kneels down on Finn's side of the bed,"Are you alright?"   
Finn looks over at him and nods,"Yeah, had a nightmare and Rey was awake already," he glances over at her and lowers his voice, trying not to disturb her,"she fell asleep maybe an hour ago."   
Poe nods his head, loose curls bouncing slightly,"do you need anything? Water, extra blankets?"   
Finn seems to think for a moment before shaking his head, but he grabs hold of Poe's hand,"can you stay for a bit?" His gaze looks troubled and Poe nods without hesitation.   
Finn glances at Rey again, then scoots closer to her, making room for Poe.   
He grins lazily then lays down next to Finn. His heart immediately warms and he lays his head on his friend's arm. He lays on his side, seemingly stiff but slowly relaxing. Finn chuckles lightly and presses his cheek into Poe's hair then settles his head back on his pillow. The pilot feels his body melt into Finn's side, the warmth and comfort making him drowsy all over again. 

A couple hours go by, the sun light leaking in through trees that cover the window and Finn's eye flutter open just to immediately squint. He feels warmth on both of his sides and he feels his face warm. He glances down and sees Poe curled into his side.   
One of the pilots arms is draped across Finn's chest, hand over his heart, a leg is curled over his knee, and Rey still lays beside him but closer; her forehead is pressed against his shoulder, his hand in hers against her chest and he can feel her steadily breathing against his upper arm.   
Finn's whole body is warm and he feels giddy inside, heart thumping quick. He feels so happy, and calm, and everything good that someone can feel.   
He relaxes even further into the bed and feels Poe press himself closer to his side.   
Finn hears someone outside of their door and the code is dialed in, doors whooshing open and he glances over.   
Rose stands in the entry and her eyes lock onto Finn's,"you guys alright? You've been sleeping in for a while," and she leans into the doorway.   
He nods and smiles gratefully,"yeah, we're all okay, I think not having proper sleep finally caught up to us," and he chuckles.   
She smirks,"well, good, you guys need some good sleep. I'll make sure no one bugs you, sleep easy, Finn," and she waves.   
He waves slightly with the arm under Poe, making sure not to move too quickly. Rose steps out of the doorway and presses a button on the padlock, the doors closing right after. Finn smiles again, that small feeling of unease going away. He had worried about her, of course, but seeing her even if for just a moment had that feeling going away real quick.   
Just at that moment, Rey rolls onto her other side, her hand letting go of his, but she scoots back into Finn's other side, laying her head on his bicep. Her hand lifts up to cling onto his again and Finn squeezes her hand then wraps his other around Poe's shoulders. He feels his eyes droop, sleep seeping into his bones.   
He wants to know what that strong feeling is. He knows that it's good, but he wants to know what can explain it. He likes them both, he knows that much, but he wants to know what that really means and if they may feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of the series, I'm planning to write more with this plot but I do plan for it to be a slow(ish) burn. I hope you enjoyed this story and that you'll enjoy what I have coming out next!   
> I also had so much fun writing Finn's part, I've always loved his character and getting to write him in this lighting has me super excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay, I refuse to believe that Rey is a palpatine and that she, Finn and Poe don't have chemistry because they DO.  
> This is going to be a collection, slow burn love and stuff and maybe smut but soft since they all need love. Feel free to follow my Tumblr, my @ is oddsharkuwu, come and talk!  
> So excited to see where this may go, I thought about writing this sorta thing 20 minutes after seeing TROS so I'm happy. Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
